Infierno de sal y arena
by ViolaIraultz
Summary: El sol, la mar, una frondosa jungla, cuevas, una pequeña montaña... un paisaje virgen y salvaje. Unos pocos adolescentes deben sobrevivir en el entorno, sin autoridad y sin certeza de que los vayan a rescatar. Cualquiera de ellos diría que, a pesar de todo, se encuentran en el paraíso. Aunque, es un paraíso peligroso... El tiempo dirá si no se trata más bien de un infierno.
1. Chapter 1: Primeros encuentros

**_Notas de autor:_**_Es la primera historia que publicamos y nos parece necesario añadir una pequeña explicación, para empezar, este capítulo es mayormente introductorio. Puede que las descripciones de los personajes sean algo escasas, intentaremos mejorarlo y como nos aburrimos bastante, tenemos fotos de cómo podrían ser nuestros personajes, en caso de que a alguien le interese._

_**Advertencias, (no sólo para este capitulo sino para toda la historia):**__Hemos decidido puntuar la historia con una M por futuro lenguaje y contenido. Aunque por ahora tal vez baste con una T, que es lo que finalmente le hemos puesto._

_**Disclaimer:**__A pesar de que la mayoría de los personajes sean originales y la historia sufra numerosos cambios, debemos mencionar que ciertos personajes (aunque algunas de sus características físicas o edad no coincidan) y el hilo principal de la historia están basados en la novela El señor de las moscas, de William Golding y no nos pertenecen._

_Y sin nada más que decir, aquí va nuestra historia. Esperamos algún comentario para continuar (nos conformamos con uno, sabemos que no es un fandom demasiado popular en español :S ) y por supuesto se aceptan críticas y sugerencias._

_Muchas gracias :)_

Viernes, aproximadamente las nueve y media de la noche. Un silencioso pasillo del internado Red Maris, alumbrado por una suave luz que dejaba al descubierto a dos adolescentes intentando salir del lugar sin ser descubiertas. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, las dos chicas contemplaron sus reflejos en el gran espejo de la entrada. Eran de la misma estatura, aproximadamente, pero Iraultz era más delgada. Por eso también la ropa de Viola era más ancha.

- Tío, parezco un rapper - dijo simulando gestos de rapero.

- Um... creo que te has pasado una talla o dos con la sudadera.

- Que va, es que en algún lado tenía que esconderlo - dijo señalando su pecho.

Iraultz alzó una ceja.

- Flipada...

- Oye, me he puesto hasta un reductor de abuela, sólo falta que pille esta noche, no sabes qué cosa más antierótica, mira - hizo el gesto de ir subirse la sudadera y la camiseta, pero Iraultz la detuvo.

- Exceso de información. Salgamos antes de que alguien nos vea.

- Bien.-asintió la otra poniéndose en marcha.- Pero, oye, deberíamos ponernos nombres de chico, motes o algo así, no sé.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Um... como Tom y Jerry.

- ¿WTF?

- Sí, si nos preguntan nuestros nombres no les vamos a decir somos Iraultz y Viola.

- Claro, y lo mejor es decirles, somos Tom y Jerry, nada sospechoso - ironizó Iraultza.

- Pues sospechoso no sé, pero sería unas risas.

Iraultz miró a su amiga con cara de incomprensión.

- Si tú lo dices…- acabó encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente.

- Va que sí, elige: ¿Tom o Jerry?

- Um... ¿Jerry?

- Vale, pues vamos Jerry, a desfasar - dijo Viola acelerando el paso.

Salieron así del recinto del Red Madis School, un internado exclusivo para chicas en el que eran instruidas en los más exquisitos modales y reglas sobre cómo una señorita debía comportarse en sociedad. Tanto Iraultz como Viola odiaban ese ambiente tan anticuado e hipócrita y odiaban, en consecuencia, a la mayoría de las chicas de su colegio, víboras a las que les gustaba disfrazarse de princesa.

Obviamente, el internado no había sido decisión suya, ni siquiera de la tía de Viola con la que vivían en Inglaterra; no habían tenido otra opción, puesto que fue el único centro que las aceptó una vez comenzado el curso. Y es que fueron expulsadas de su anterior instituto al tener un "leve" roce con algún que otro compañero de clase tras un debate que fue subiendo de tono hasta pasar a aspectos más polémicos y personales. El director decidió que, puesto que los conflictos políticos no eran un tema a tratar en el aula, rompían la dinámica de la clase y que debían abandonar el centro.

Las chicas le adjudicaron un montón de adjetivos desagradables, pero de cualquier modo, no les quedó más remedio que atenerse al primer colegio que las acogiera a mitad de curso, y ése fue el Red Madis.

Como resultó que en aquel lugar tampoco tenían una relación demasiado cordial con algunas compañeras de clase, solían estar solas y los fines de semana bajaban al pueblo para ver a sus amigas del instituto.

Una de sus amigas era Gru quien tenía un hermano mellizo que estudiaba en el Bradfield College, otro internado, relativamente cerca del Red Madis (se podía ir de un lado al otro andando durante unos diez minutos aproximadamente) y era exclusivo para chicos. Simon, que así se llamaba el chico, se había convertido en el único amigo que Iraultz y Viola tenían cerca.

Aquella noche había una fiesta en el Bradfield, y una fiesta de verdad, no como las que organizaban en el Red Madis, con canapés y limonada, en las que la música más animada era _Las Cuatro Estaciones _de Vivaldi.

Como era de esperar, ninguna chica estaba invitada al Bradfield College aquella noche. Si ya el simple hecho de saber que se iban a perder una pedazo de fiesta les daba rabia, el hecho de haber escuchado que las más pijas del internado iban a colarse las carcomía por dentro. Y así es cómo habían decidido disfrazarse de chico para colarse ellas también, con la ayuda de Simon.

En realidad sólo usarían el disfraz para entrar, una vez dentro nadie iba a controlar que no podían estar ahí, así que llevaban sus ropas de chica en una bolsa para cambiarse allí.

Llegaron a las vallas que rodeaban el Bradfield College y las saltaron sin demasiada dificultad, era fácil trepar por ellas y no eran muy altas.

- Vale, ya estamos casi dentro, a ver que nos cuenta Simon... - dijo Iraultza tecleando con habilidad en su móvil.- a ver... dice que rodeemos el internado y entremos por la terraza de atrás.

- A rodear se ha dicho.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron donde el chico les había mandado. Se trataba de la terraza de la cafetería. Se acercaron a la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada por dentro.

- Maldito Simon, ya nos la ha liado - comentó Viola.

- Um... a ver que no cunda el pánico, voy a acosarle por whatsap.

Sin embargo, no recibieron respuesta alguna del chico. Empezaron a preocuparse seriamente y plantearse que las hubiera gastado una broma, aunque no era nada propio de él.

Justo entonces, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, sobresaltando a las dos chicas.

- Vamos, entrad - les instó una voz desde dentro.

Reconocieron al instante al chico bajito y delgado que les sujetaba la puerta, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que se diesen prisa.

- Ya pensábamos que nos habías dejado tiradas - dijo Iraultz.

- No, no, lo que pasa es que la cafetería estaba cerrada y no contaba con eso. Ha tenido que ayudarme un amigo - les contó mientras iban hacia la salida de la cafetería, la que a su vez comunicaba con el salón de actos principal del internado - hay otras chicas que también se han colado - les informó - inteligentemente, lo que han hecho es venir horas antes y esconderse en las habitaciones de algunos de los chicos. Pero han venido hace bastante... hará como tres horas o así.

- Pues vaya - comentó Viola - menudo coñazo, ¿qué haces durante tanto tiempo escondida en la habitación de los tíos?

- Pues hombre... conociendo a las que son encima... creo que la respuesta está bastante clara - contestó Iraultza.

Durante un par de segundos su amiga se la quedó mirando sin comprender. Después cayó en la cuenta.

- Ah - dijo exageradamente - entiendo... oye, Simon, pues sabiéndolo podías habernos invitado a nosotras también - le dijo Viola con una sonrisa traviesa - ¡lo bien que nos lo podíamos haber pasado los tres!

El chico se puso rojo. Sabía que lo decía de bromas, era la típica broma de sus amigas, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse.

- Jugando al parchís, está claro - añadió Iraultz - que hay que ver lo sucia que tenéis la mente.

- ¡Eh! Pues en eso mismo pensaba yo, ¿qué iba a ser sino? Simon, ¿qué has pensado, tú?

- Que tenéis un problema...

Las chicas rieron.

- Pues sí, tenemos un problema, que hace mucho que no jugamos al parchís - dijo Viola.

- Simon, no finjas que te traumatizas a estas alturas - añadió Iraultz.

Entraron en la sala de actos. Las chicas enseguida sintieron cómo las envolvía la melodía de la música que salía a todo volumen por unos enormes buffles. Se encontraron rodeadas por una inmensa mayoría de chicos que bailaban y saltaban al ritmo de la música, sosteniendo anchos vasos de alcohol en sus manos. Distinguieron alguna que otra figura femenina desperdigadas por la estancia, pero no llegaron a distinguir a nadie.

- Iraultz, ¿podemos ir al baño?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¡Pero si acabamos de salir!

- Jo, ya, pero me has metido prisa, y se me ha olvidado ir al baño.

- ¿Cómo se te olvida algo así? - su amiga se encogió de hombros y le puso carita de cordero degollado – Aiss... ¡vamos! Simon, ¿dónde están los baños?

- ¿Veis la puerta del fondo? Pues al lado a la izquierda.

- Vale, pues ahora volvemos.

- Bien, yo voy a buscar a Eric de mientras.

Los tres amigos se separaron.

- ¿Y ése Eric quién es? - preguntó Viola.

- Yo que sé, un amigo de Simon, el chico es un animal sociable.

- Jo, ya, pero dice Eric a lo, sí, hombre, el Eric de toda la vida, claro que sí... oye, ¿y estará bueno?

La chica no pudo continuar hablando porque estaban llegando a su destino cuando se chocó con un chico rubio y alto que iba en su dirección contraria.

- Perdón... - contestó en un susurro, no porque se sintiera especialmente intimidada, sino porque no quería que reconociese su voz de chica.

- ¡Eh, mira por donde andas, imbécil! - le espetó el chico por toda respuesta, empujándola contra la pared.

Sin embargo, Iraultz (que ella sí que sabía imitar la voz masculina después de tantos años haciendo teatro) no se quedó callada y le plantó cara.

- ¡Eh, relaja! Que no te ha hecho nada y encima te ha pedido perdón.

El aludido se giró hacia ella con odio, lanzándole una asesina mirada azul.

- Métete en tus asuntos, pardillo.

- No, si no me meto, sólo digo que le dejes en paz.

- ¿Tú vas a darme órdenes a mí o qué?

Iraultz sacudió la cabeza, exasperada, y cogió a Viola de un brazo para tirar de ella.

- Anda, pasa de nosotros - dijo dirigiéndose al baño y susurró - qué patético.

Pero el rubio lo oyó, y se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? - preguntó en tono amenazante.

- Nada - contestó la otra sosteniéndole la mirada, indicándole que no le tenía miedo alguno.

- Roger - llamó entonces el chico al amigo suyo que se había quedado justo delante. El aludido se giró - aquí hay dos idiotas buscando bronca.

- ¿Bronca? ¿Pues habrá que dársela, no? - dijo aproximándose peligrosamente.

Y este chico sí que representaba una clara amenaza. Ahora sí, las chicas sintieron cómo se activaba su instinto diciéndoles que se habían metido en un buen lío. El tal Roger era un chico moreno, algo más bajo que el rubio, pero mucho más musculado y de aspecto salvaje.

Las chicas ya se estaban viendo en la enfermería cuando una voz interrumpió de pronto.

- ¡Roger, Jack, esperad!

Un turbado Simon se acercó a los chicos corriendo, la preocupación casi palpable en sus ojos.

- ¡Que son chicas! - les gritó.

Roger y Jack intercambiaron miradas extrañas y después se giraron a las dos figuras que tenían delante, como tratando de buscar un atisbo de feminidad en ellas.

- Gracias, Simon - contestó Iraultza en tono irónico, mientras se quitaba la peluca - no necesitábamos tu ayuda...

Viola la imitó, lo cierto era que la peluca le estaba dando mucho calor.

- Ey, molaba vuestro disfraz, parecíais chicos de verdad - comentó el nuevo que había llegado con Simon, un chico de sonrisa afable y rasgos agradables.

- Gracias - contestaron ambas, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Chicas, os presento a Eric - informó Simon - Eric, éstas son Iraultz y Viola.

- Un placer.

Cada una de ellas le dio dos besos al chico.

- Y bueno, estos dos son...

Simon iba a presentarles formalmente a Jack y Roger cuando dos chicas se aproximaron con un agudo y repelente "¡Jack!" y se colocaron cada una a un lado del rubio, que sonreía con superioridad.

Una de ellas, la más alta y también la más atractiva, de liso pelo castaño y preciosos ojos azules le cogió de un brazo y le dijo en tono de niña pequeña:

- Jack, me habías prometido un baile...

- Eh, y a mí me debes otro - intervino la otra cogiéndole por el otro el brazo.

Roger, que contemplaba la escena en silencio, se echó ligeramente para atrás con un gesto de repulsión hacia las recién llegadas, pero apenas se percataron de su presencia.

- Ahora mismo soy todo vuestro - les contestó el rubio guiñándoles un ojo, a lo que ellas respondieron con una risita de coqueteo - he tenido un ligero encontronazo con... - dudó claramente al no recordar el nombre de las otras dos chicas.

No obstante, no fue necesario que diera ningún tipo de identificación puesto que las cuatro se conocían.

- ¿Viola? - preguntó la de pelo castaño, claramente sorprendida (y no gratamente por cierto) de ver allí a su compañera de clase.

- Nicole - saludó la aludida fríamente.

- Iraultza - saludó la otra, la que era más bajita y menos agraciada, de cuyo rostro destacaba una nariz prominente. Iraultz, por su parte, se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre y no por algún tipo de mote insultante.

- Gabriela.

- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó Jack, sorprendido.

- Estudiamos juntas - respondió Nicole.

- No porque así lo queramos, claro está - añadió Gabriela.

- Tranquila, es mutuo - le contestó Iraultz con acritud - bueno, si sabes lo que eso se significa...

Gabriela ignoró aquel último comentario y miró a la chica que tenía ante sí de arriba abajo.

- Vaya, te sienta bien esa ropa - le comentó cínicamente - me alegro de que demuestres con naturalidad lo bollera que eres.

Los chicos que estaban alrededor contemplaban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Iraultz soltó una risa sarcástica.

- Anda, cara caballo, vete a pastar un rato con las vacas - le dijo y después se giró dignamente a Viola, dejando a Gabriela boquiabierta sin saber qué responderle - Vámonos.

Ambas chicas entraron en el baño. Cerraron la puerta y...

- Puajajajaja -empezó a reírse Viola - ¡Cara caballo, qué buena! Jajá

- He de admitir que no se me ha ocurrido a mí, me lo dijo Simon - contestó Iraultz.

- ¡Maldito Simon! - Exclamó Viola - la verdad es que el parecido es innegable...

- ¿Qué parecido? Es la viva imagen de un caballo por favor, esa cara no es humana.

Viola rió.

- Qué crueles somos... - comentó. Su amiga le alzó una ceja - bueno, no, que va, nunca se es demasiado cruel con Gabriela.

- Eso es.

Ambas chicas se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa. Iraultz se puso un vestido verde turquesa oscuro, con un escote palabra de honor que se unía por el centro con la figurita de dos calaveras plateadas y unas sandalias negras de cuña. El vestido reafirmaba su estrecha cintura y caía sobre unas bonitas caderas.

Viola, por su parte, se puso una blusa de tirantes rosa acompañada con una falda estampada que le subía por la cintura y que remarcaba con un cinturón negro. En los pies se puso unas sandalias marrones con plataforma que estilizaban sus delgadas y musculadas piernas. Después se dispuso a darles vida a sus rizos castaños, que le llegaban justo por debajo del hombro, con agua.

- Um... pero qué buen gusto que tengo para crear modelitos - le dijo Iraultz mirando el conjunto de ropa de su amiga. Viola sonrió, habían ido juntas de compras y ella le había aconsejado lo que comprarse.

- Pues sí, todo hay que decirlo. Te nombro mi estilista personal, a ver cuándo volvemos de compras, tengo mazo mono...

- Ya, y yo, lo que no tenemos es pasta para gastar.

- Bueno, podemos ir a probarnos vestidos horteras que nunca nos compraríamos y tacones con los que no sabríamos a andar. Sin más, por pasar el rato.

- Eh, que sí - se animó Iraultz - Viola - le dijo tendiéndole una mano en señal de trato. Ella se la estrechó con mucho gusto.

- Ah, y no te he dicho nada, pero me encanta ese vestido.

- Lo sé, es genial - dijo Iraultza con tono emocionado - encima me lo pongo yo y pues claro... la combinación es explosiva.

- No lo dudes.

Viola sacó un estuche de maquillaje de la bolsa.

- ¿Te vas a maquillar? - le preguntó Iraultz. A ella no le gustaba maquillarse, y cuando lo hacía se maquillaba muy poco.

- Nada, he traído todo el arsenal, pero me da pereza con el calor que hace, sólo voy a retocarme los labios - dijo sacando del neceser un pintalabios rojo intenso. Se echó un poco en los labios y se lo difuminó para que no quedase tan exagerado - ¿quieres? - le ofreció a su amiga.

- No, no, deja, paso.

- ¿Ni un poquito? - la tentó Viola...

Iraultz se la quedó mirando a ella y al pintalabios.

- Es muy rojo...

- Va, pero si echas poco... anda, ven.

Viola la cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le marcó ligeramente el labio inferior y el superior. El rojo destacaba sobre la pálida piel adornada con pequitas.

- Haz así - le dijo indicando que se lo difuminara con los labios.

- ¿Así?

- Sip, perfecto. Espera y un poquito los ojos.

- Viola… - se quejó.

- Ay, déjame - rápidamente trazó una línea negra en cada uno de los párpados superiores de los ojos avellana de Iraultz - Ale, vamos a subir la temperatura de este sitio.

Iraultz sonrió y ambas salieron del baño para volver a perderse en la música.

Buscaron a Simon con la mirada entre el gentío, y lo encontraron ligeramente apartado del tumulto, mientras hablaba con Eric. Las chicas se acercaron. Eric era un chico de estatura media-alta, de piel pálida y despeinado pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro. Silbó a las dos amigas cuando estuvieron junto a ellos.

- A eso le llamo yo digievolucionar - comentó - de hecho, si todas las digievoluciones fueran así, Pokemon perdería seguidores.

Viola e Iraultz rieron.

- Eh, encuesta clave - se metió Iraultz - ¿Pokemon o Digimon?

- Piénsatelo bien antes de responder - advirtió Viola.

- Eh, por favor, Digimon, está claro - respondió haciéndose el ofendido porque le hicieran esa pregunta siquiera.

Las chicas sonrieron con satisfacción.

- Bien, ahora podemos socializarnos contigo - bromeó Iraultz.

- Simon, sabes buscarte buenas compañías - le dijo Viola.

- Pues a mí me gustaba Pokemon... - contestó el aludido inocentemente.

Los tres fingieron miradas de horror, y le cerraron el círculo, en bromas.

- No le escuchéis, no le escuchéis, quiere confundiros - les dijo Eric tapándose los oídos.

Las chicas le siguieron la broma; Simon, por su parte alzó una ceja. Su móvil sonó en ese preciso instante, y se apartó un poco para poder oír al del otro lado.

- El enemigo se aleja - siguió dramatizando Eric - estamos a salvo.

Los tres se separaron entre risas, cogiendo espacio para poder bailar.

- ¿Y de qué conocéis a Simon? - les preguntó él.

- Es el hermano de una amiga nuestra - le explicó Iraultz.

- Ah, que tiene una hermana... mira qué cosas...

- ¿Cómo puedes no saber que tiene una hermana? - le preguntó Viola.

- No sé... nunca me lo había planteado...

- ¡Ey, Eric! - interrumpieron dos chicos que se acercaban bailoteando, alcohol en sangre - ¿qué pasa, tío? ¿Cómo te va? - preguntó alegremente el que era de color.

- Tío, ¿y tu vaso? Tienes que beber, que te vas a deshidratar - le dijo el otro tendiéndole su propio vaso.

- Eh, no, no puedo - rechazó Eric amistosamente - mañana tenemos partido.

- Joe, tío, qué putada...

- Eh, eh, John, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

- Um... no lo sé.

- Sí, mira de frente, ¿qué ves?

- Um... ¿mucha gente?

- No, no, detrás.

- Tío, no lo sé, llevo demasiado vodka encima, háblame claro.

- La tarima...

Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad.

- ¿A qué estamos esperando? - instó John.

- ¡Atención, peña! ¡Dejad paso a los reyes de la fiesta! - exclamó el otro mientras se abrían paso entre la gente para subirse a bailar a la tarima.

Eric informó a las chicas de que los dos que acababan de subirse a la tarima eran John y Maurice.

- Son el dúo dinámico - comentó. Justo en ese momento John, el de color, empezó a quitarse la camiseta - eso es exactamente a lo que me refería.

Iraultz y Viola rieron pero de pronto la música se detuvo y la voz del director del internado resonó por la megafonía.

- Informamos a todos los alumnos de que debido a los recientes ataques del ejército coreano contra Inglaterra, mañana por la mañana se dispondrá a la evacuación de los internados Bradfield y Red Madis. El traslado al aeropuerto se hará en un autobús que recogerá a los alumnos a las 10.30. Muchas gracias.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia, mientras la gente procesaba la información. No obstante, en seguida se oyó a alguien gritando "¡Eh, que es nuestra última noche! ¡Que no decaiga la fiesta!", la música volvió a envolverlos y continuaron como si nada.

- Eh, que nos vamos mañana - despertó Iraultza.

- Sí, eso ha dicho...

- ¡No nos hemos despedido de nuestras amigas!

Viola se quedó pensando un instante.

- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó.

- Tenemos que verlas antes de marchar... - dijo Iraultza.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Podéis coger el bus al pueblo - les dio la idea Eric.

- ¿Hay a estas horas?

- Sí, sí, los sábados hay toda la noche, ¿cómo íbamos a salir nosotros sino?

- Ah, claro, que vosotros no tenéis toque de queda... - comentó Iraultza con acritud. En el Red Madis se podía salir los fines de semana, pero sólo hasta las diez de la noche - ¿cada cuánto hay?

- Cada media hora, a las en punto y a las y media.

Iraultz miró la hora en el móvil.

- Viola, corre - le dijo tirándole del brazo - Eric, dile a Simon que hemos tenido que salir corriendo.

- Vale, suerte chicas, espero volver a veros.

- No es tan fácil perdernos de vista - contestó Iraultz guiñándole un ojo y, dicho eso, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la salida.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, prometemos que en el siguiente pasaran cosas más relevantes. ¿Ha sido demasiado largo? La longitud de los capítulos es un tema que no controlamos demasiado, y es que la historia en sí es bastante larga... :P_


	2. Chapter 2: Turbulencias

_**Notas de autor:**__ y ahí va el segundo capítulo! Estamos deseando escribir y subir más lectura, no sólo de esta historia, sino que también tenemos en mente otras tantas que nos gustaría subir ^.^ por desgracia estamos en plena racha de exámenes y andamos un poco estresadillas, pero de la que acabemos, vamos a darle más vidilla a todo esto ;)_

_Se agradecen enormemente comentarios y críticas constructivas! _

_**Disclaimer: **__ A pesar de que la mayoría de los personajes sean originales y la historia sufra numerosos cambios, debemos mencionar que ciertos personajes (aunque algunas de sus características físicas y edades no coincidan) y el hilo principal de la historia están basados en la novela El Señor de las Moscas, de William Golding, y no nos pertenecen. _

Los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana despertaron a la chica de pelo castaño que dormitaba en el sofá. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró el reloj del salón. Marcaba las 8.45. Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando cayó en la cuenta y se levantó de golpe. Viola, que estaba tumbada a su lado, se cayó del sofá.

- ¡Au! - Exclamó, aún dormida. Pero en vez de levantarse, se tumbó en la alfombra con la clara intención de seguir durmiendo.

- ¡Viola, levanta! Son casi las nueve.

- ¿Las nueve sólo? ¿Y qué haces despertándome? ¡Energúmena!

- ¡Que tenemos que coger el bus, idiota! ¡La evacuación! - le gritó dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Au! - volvió a quejarse. Entonces reaccionó - ¡Hostia, hostia, el bus!

- Dios, pero qué tonta es... - se exasperó Iraultz.

- ¿Pero qué son esos gritos a estas horas? - se despertó Gru.

Iraultz se le acercó cariñosamente.

- Ay, perdona, Gru, no queríamos despertarte, pero tenemos que irnos, que si no perdemos el bus.

- Ay, ay, espera - se acordó de algo de pronto. Se acercó al armario y sacó una bolsa - dadle esto a mi hermano, por favor, es un jersey que le hizo la abuela, se lo iba a dar por su cumple, pero como ahora os evacuan no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos sin vernos así que...

- ¿Vosotros no os vais?

- Sí, sí, salimos mañana por la noche, pero luego ahí, a ver... a ver si nos encontramos fácil.

- Que sí, ya verás.

Iraultz se la quedó mirando, y al final no pudo resistirse y le dio un abrazo. Viola que observaba la escena se metió.

- ¡Eh, yo también quiero! ¡Abrazo colectivo!

Y las tres se fusionaron en un cálido abrazo.

- Bueno, nos vamos que sino al final nos quedamos aquí, lo veo - bromeó Iraultz. Recogieron sus bolsas y se dirigieron a la puerta - dale las gracias a tu madre por dejarnos quedarnos a dormir.

- Lo haré. ¡Buen viaje!

Estaban como a unos treinta metros de la marquesina cuando vieron el bus parado. Trataron de correr aún más pero fue en vano. El autobús se les escapó en sus narices, casi pudieron hasta rozarlo, pero se fue sin ellas.

- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó Iraultza - ¡Si es que yo te mato, te mato, juro que te mato!

- ¡Joder!

Dejaron sus bolsas sobre los asientos de la marquesina con brusquedad e Iraultz se sentó con un claro gesto de desesperación, no tendrían otro bus hasta dentro de media hora.

- Qué desastre... - murmuró.

- A ver, el autobús del internado no salía hasta las 10.30, nos da tiempo a cogerlo... a lo que no nos va a dar tiempo es ni a cambiarnos de ropa ni a hacer la maleta...

Iraultz la miró pensativa.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es hacer rápidamente un par de mochilas con lo imprescindible - le dijo - puedes llamar a tu tía y pedirle que nos coja el resto de cosas y nos las envíe de algún modo.

Viola asintió.

- Sí, será lo mejor - después soltó una risita sarcástica - seguro que le encanta saber que nos colamos primero en el internado de los chicos y que después seguimos de fiesta con nuestras amigas hasta las siete, nos quedamos dormidas y casi nos perdemos la evacuación...

- No tiene porqué saber eso. A ver, nos avisaron ayer a la noche, bien podrían haberlo hecho hoy a la mañana pidiéndonos que cogiéramos lo imprescindible, no creo que se entere de que no ha sido así. El internado se limitará a informar a las familias de que sus hijos han sido evacuados, punto.

Viola suspiró. Se le daba fatal mentir, por leve que fuese la mentira.

- Está bien, ahora la llamo.

Se alejó unos pocos pasos para hablar tranquilamente por teléfono. Su tía la creyó y no sospechó nada. Le informó de que ella misma se iba del pueblo también esa misma noche, así que se pasaría por el internado sobre el mediodía.

El anticuado autobús de línea llegó puntual, cosa que las chicas agradecieron sobremanera. Aun así y todo llegaron más tarde de las diez y subieron a sus habitaciones a todo correr. Se sorprendieron de lo silencioso que estaba el Red Madis, pero no le dieron más importancia.

Se pusieron en seguida manos a la obra. Cada una cogió una mochila y metió otro conjunto de ropa y un par de zapatos. Viola dudó al ir a coger la ropa interior.

- ¿Para cuántos días crees que deberíamos llevar ropa? - preguntó.

- Um... no debería ser más de un día, pero coge ropa interior de más por si acaso. Viola asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se le ocurrió.

- Tampoco estaría de más coger un pijama, uno de verano, eso tampoco ocupa.

- Cierto es.

Metieron también un neceser con lo básico y algún que otro objeto personal al que le tenían especial cariño además de sus aparatos electrónicos indispensables.

- Bueno, por mi parte creo que ya estoy - dijo Viola.

- Sí, yo también...

El sonido del móvil de Iraultz las interrumpió. "So this is what you meant when you said that you were spent and now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top".

- ¿Simon? - preguntó extrañada la chica al reconocer el tono de llamada que había puesto para el chico.

- ¡Iraultz! Menos mal que has cogido, llevo media hora mandándote whatsaps y no contestabas.

- Lo siento, no estaba pendiente del móvil, ¿qué pasa?

- Mi hermana me ha dicho que acababais de salir y que le habíais dicho que cogeríais el bus a las 10.30.

- Pues sí...

- Sí, pero es el mismo bus el que llevaba a las alumnas del Red Madis y a los de Bradfield, como todos no entramos, hace dos viajes y las chicas salían a las 9.30 no a las 10.30.

Iraultza empezó a ponerse muy pálida.

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Viola.

- Pero tranquilas - siguió Simon al otro lado de la línea - hay sitios libres en nuestro viaje, he hablado con el director y podéis venir con nosotros. La mayor movida puede que esté en el avión. Son aviones pequeños, el Red Madis tiene uno y el Bradfield otro, no sabemos si habrá sitio, pero eso tenemos que mirarlo allí, así que ya estáis viniendo corriendo para aquí.

- Vale... vale, Simon, ahora vamos, gracias por todo, hasta ahora.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - volvió a preguntar Viola cuando su amiga hubo colgado.

- Que nos toca seguir corriendo. Ale, coge la mochila y al Bradfield.

Viola soltó un bufido.

- Sólo con lo que llevo corriendo hoy ya puedo decirle al médico que no se preocupe por el asma.

Llegaron a las 10.35. Todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados en sus asientos a excepción de Simon que las esperaba fuera en compañía de imponente señor que dedujeron era el director. Las miró con desaprobación pero con un leve gesto de cariño, como un padre mira a sus hijos cuando hacen una travesura.

- Señoritas, tienen suerte de que haya sitios libres en el autobús. Ya veremos si tiene la misma suerte en el avión.

Ambas chicas asintieron agradecidas. El director miró entonces las mochilas de las chicas.

- ¿Ése es todo su equipaje?

- Sí, no nos ha dado tiempo a coger más - respondió Iraultza.

El hombre alzó una ceja, pero se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas o comentarios.

- De acuerdo, suban de una vez, y no retrasen más el viaje.

Así lo hicieron.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en los dos asientos de adelante que quedaban libres y la mayoría de los chicos ni se percataron de su presencia, iban por lo general, demasiado resacosos y adormilados como para procesar nada.

El traslado al aeropuerto, aunque no era muy largo, lo hicieron dormidas, y una vez allí, tuvieron que esperar a que el director se ocupase del papeleo para que pudiesen coger el avión.

- Bueno, chicas, yo tengo que embarcar ya - les dijo Simon - el director nos ha mandado que vayamos entrando. Espero que entréis, parece que sí, si de verdad no hubiese sitio, supongo que no tardaría tanto...

- Tranqui Si, te veremos ahora, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de nosotras - le dijo Viola guiñándole un ojo.

- Ya bueno... parece que tenéis cierto don para perderos vosotras solas...

- Que conste que es culpa de Viola.

- ¡Eh! No es culpa mía que mis pulmones se agobien cuando corro y me impidan coger más aire.

Simon frunció el ceño, no tendrían por qué andar siempre corriendo a todas partes si prestaban algo más de atención, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, chicas, pues voy para allá, ahora os veo. Espero.

- Claro, hasta ahora.

Ambas lo observaron un momento mientras se iba a la cola para embarcar. Delante de él iban sus compañeros de clase. Iraultz los miró por encima.

- ¡Eh! - llamó la atención de su amiga - creo que he visto un pelirrojo guapo...

- ¿Qué? - Viola alzó una ceja - eso no existe...

- Que sí, que sí, mira, al lado del moreno ése... mierda, acaba de entrar y no se le ve... pero le he visto así de refilón y el chico no estaba nada mal...

- Iraultz, los pelirrojos son como los chinos, ¿cuándo has visto tú un chino guapo?

- Te digo yo que este chico de feo no tenía nada.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir discutiendo porque en ese preciso instante se les acercó el director con sus respectivas tarjetas de embarque.

- Gracias, señor - respondieron ambas educadamente.

- Tienen una suerte increíble, señoritas, no la tienten demasiado.

Una vez más las chicas volvieron a sentarse en la parte de adelante y ninguno les prestó demasiada atención, salvó Simon, que las sonrió aliviado desde su asiento.

Iraultz sacó el ipod que había metido a última hora en la mochila.

- Um... ¿qué tal un poco de Falling in Reverse para echar una siestecita? - preguntó ofreciéndole a Viola.

- No podía ser más apetecible.

Y curiosamente, a pesar de la dureza de la música y los gritos de Ronnie Radke, las chicas no tardaron en quedarse dormidas de nuevo.

Despertaron cuando el avión dio un leve bote. Viola entreabrió los ojos y se masajeó el cuello, que le dolía de haber dormido con la cabeza inclinada. Iraultz también abrió un poco los ojos.

- ¿Ésta canción no había sonado ya? - preguntó.

- Puede. Habrá vuelto a empezar la lista de reproducción.

Iraultz se quedó satisfecha con la respuesta, y volvió a cerrar los ojos con la clara intención de seguir durmiendo.

- Yo voy al baño - informó Viola, a lo que la otra respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Los baños estaban justo al final del avión y Viola pudo observar cómo la mayoría de los chicos dormía tranquilamente. Se oía alguna que otra voz hablando en susurros, pero nada más.

Estuvo un rato lavándose la cara en el lavabo, intentando despejarse un poco. Y entonces, el avión dio otro bote y tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caerse. Sólo cuando sintió que iba del todo estable otra vez osó abrir la puerta para salir. Fuera esperaba un atractivo chico de rizado pelo castaño y ojos color miel. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Viola no pudo evitar una idiota sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante el avión volvió a dar una fuerte sacudida y ella cayó sobre el chico, aplastándole contra la pared. Cuando la turbulencia pasó se apartó rápidamente, sonrojada.

- Lo siento, de verdad, perdón...

- No pasa nada, tranquila - le dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa, ya que había notado la vergüenza de la chica.

Viola le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento lo antes posible.

- Eh, espera se te ha caído - lo detuvo el chico tendiéndole un pendiente. La chica se llevó las manos a las orejas para comprobar que, efectivamente, le faltaba el pendiente izquierdo.

- Gracias - le contestó, sonriendo de nuevo, tímida y agradecida; eran unos pendientes de un búho (su animal favorito) que Iraultz le había regalado. No se perdonaría a sí misma si los perdiese.

- De nada. ¿Eres una de las amigas de Simon, verdad?

- Sí. Em... Me llamo Viola - decidió presentarse.

- Yo soy Ralph. Un placer.

- Igualmente.

La chica iba a acercarse a darle dos besos cuando una vez más el avión sufrió turbulencias, pero mucho más fuertes que las veces anteriores y Ralph tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera. Y a partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido.

Por la megafonía se oyó que los atacaban los coreanos, gritos, un gran impacto. Viola sintió una fuerte corriente de aire que entraba por algún lado agitándole el pelo. Miró a Ralph, que le gritaba algo, pero no le oía. Distinguió finalmente que le decía "¡salta!". Él la cogió del brazo y ambos se tiraron al vacío.

_Bueno y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Mencionar que Viola no pretendía ofender a ningún chino, pelirrojo o chino pelirrojo (¿hay chinos pelirrojos?). Que conste que no nos responsabilizamos de los comentarios de nuestros personajes, que son bastante bocazas todo sea dicho, y que ninguno pretende dañar la sensibilidad de nadie. _


	3. Chapter 3: Cayendo al vacío

**_Disclaimer:_**_A pesar de que la mayoría de los personajes sean originales y la historia sufra numerosos cambios, debemos mencionar que ciertos personajes (aunque algunas de sus características físicas o edad no coincidan) y el hilo principal de la historia están basados en la novela El señor de las moscas, de William Golding y no nos pertenecen.___

_**Notas de autor:**_ _lo prometido es deuda, y como llevamos bastante tiempo sin subir, esta vez toca capítulo doble ;) _

Iraultz había despertado del todo con las últimas turbulencias. Llegó a escuchar el mensaje del ataque coreano y los gritos de terror que se escucharon por encima de todo. Saltaron las mascarillas del techo. Ésas a su vez empezaron a agitarse por una fuerte corriente de aire que venía de detrás.  
De pronto sintió que el avión chocaba contra algo. El impacto hizo que se golpeara la cabeza con brusquedad, pero siguió consciente. Al siguiente choque, no obstante, sólo le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que todo se paralizaba, y perdió el conocimiento.

_Viola caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla de una infinita playa de arena blanca. La brisa del mar agitaba su rizado pelo castaño oscuro y el agua acariciaba juguetona sus pies descalzos.  
- ¡Piensa rápido! - escuchó entonces una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver a Iraultza que justo saltó hacia ella y Viola la cogió en brazos - ¡Eh, me has cogido bien!  
La chica sonrió. Siempre que Iraultza le decía "piensa rápido" y le saltaba encima, nunca pensaba lo suficientemente rápido, la cogía a medias y la chica se le escurría.  
- Pues claro que te he cogido bien - contestó Viola en un intento de tono arrogante - ¿qué te piensas? Que yo estoy todo tocha - le dijo sacándole la lengua.  
- ¿Tocha, tú? Anda, no me hagas reír...  
Viola bajó a su amiga y se abrazaron.  
- Iraultz, ¿dónde estamos?  
- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Pero eh, mira a tu alrededor, estamos en la pedazo de playa paradisíaca y es toda nuestra... - miró a su amiga con complicidad - una carrera hasta la otra punta. Una... dos... y... - echó a correr - ¡tres!  
Viola corrió detrás de ella.  
- ¡Eh, tramposa! ¡Has empezado antes!  
Iraultz rió por delante.  
- ¿Yo? ¡Falsas acusaciones! - dijo con notada ironía.  
- Ale, sigue corriendo tú, yo ya me he cansado - dijo Viola, deteniéndose para coger aire.  
- ¡Eres una vaga!  
- Lo que tú digas, paso de seguir corriendo.  
Iraultz entonces corrió hacia ella, y le hizo un placaje, de manera que acabaron cayendo las dos en la orilla, entre risas.  
- Qué bestia eres - le dijo Viola, bromeando.  
- Que va, eres tú, que te quejas por todo.  
Se quedaron así un rato, tumbadas en la arena, mirando al horizonte.  
- Iraultz, ¿estoy muerta?  
La aludida la miró con una sonrisa.  
- No, todavía no.  
Viola dio esa respuesta por válida y habiéndose quedado tranquila, cambió de tema.  
- ¿Podemos subir a ese acantilado para ver el mar?  
- ¡Vale!  
Las chicas subieron rápidamente y contemplaron el mar bajo ellas. Viola se acercó hasta el borde pero sintió un leve escalofrío de vértigo y dio dos pasos atrás. Chocó con algo o alguien. Se giró para pedir perdón y volvió a toparse con esos preciosos ojos color miel. Prácticamente se quedó sin palabras.  
- No es nada - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Viola le devolvió estúpidamente.  
Iraultza contemplaba la escena con curiosidad.  
- Salta - le dijo Ralph entonces.  
- ¿Qué? - Viola lo miró confusa.  
- Tenemos que saltar.  
- ¿Pero qué cojo...?  
- Vi, haz lo que te dice - se metió Iraultz - tienes que volver.  
- ¿Volver a dónde? - la chica no entendía nada, tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna - ¿tú no vienes? - preguntó entonces.  
- No, ahora no. Pero nos veremos en seguida - le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
- ¿Lista? - le preguntó Ralph.  
Viola echó un último vistazo atrás, pero ya no veía a su amiga por ningún lado.  
- Sí, vamos.  
Los dos saltaron por el acantilado..._

Viola despertó con el sonido del romper de las olas. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en la arena. Se incorporó un poco y trató de quitarse la arena de la cara y la boca. Tenía los labios secos y salados y las piernas y brazos llenos de arañazos, se habría raspado con varias piedras nadando.  
Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Le vinieron a la mente imágenes del avión en el que iban, Ralph gritándole que saltara... ¡Ralph! ¿Dónde estaba ese chico?  
No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni si habría alguien más. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le permitió llegar a la conclusión de que no estaba en una playa turística precisamente. El paraje parecía virgen, y bastante salvaje. Así que si sus malos presentimientos eran correctos y estaba perdida en tierras de nadie, rezó por no estar ella sola. No sabía que habría sido del resto, pero el chico aquél había saltado con ella, así que muy lejos no podía estar.  
Se puso de pie y miró a derecha e izquierda. El sol era ardiente y cegador, tuvo que darse sombra con la mano para poder ver algo. Y lo vio. Un bulto inerte que yacía unos pocos metros más allá. Viola se acercó esperándose lo peor.  
- Mierda, mierda... - se decía a sí misma.  
Llegó ante el chico que estaba tumbado boca arriba, completamente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó con el miedo visible en su mirada.  
- ¿Ralph? - preguntó en un susurro. No hubo reacción alguna - Ralph, por favor, despierta...  
Con el terror de confirmar lo que no quería confirmar, llevó el dedo índice y el anular al cuello del chico, para buscarle el pulso. Fue apenas rozar su piel y algo la sujetó por la muñeca. El chico abrió los ojos. Le costó enfocar al principio, pero en cuanto reconoció a Viola le soltó el brazo rápidamente.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó - ha sido un acto reflejo.  
Se incorporó para quedarse sentado y entonces Viola lo abrazó, llena de alegría. Al chico le pilló desprevenido, pero aceptó el abrazo.  
- Gracias, gracias - decía la chica - Dios, gracias por estar vivo.


	4. Chapter 4: Un despertar diferente

**_Disclaimer: _**_A pesar de que la mayoría de los personajes sean originales y la historia sufra numerosos cambios, debemos mencionar que ciertos personajes (aunque algunas de sus características físicas o edad no coincidan) y el hilo principal de la historia están basados en la novela El señor de las moscas, de William Golding y no nos pertenecen._

Iraultza abrió los ojos, confusa y desorientada. Se movió un poco en el asiento del avión para mirar alrededor y sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y notó un voluminoso bulto.  
- Santa hostia que me he dado... - murmuró para sí tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.  
Miró hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que faltaba una gran parte del avión. Había cinco filas de asientos y después nada más, ahí se acababa la construcción. Vio árboles fuera y se dio cuenta además de que, el propio trozo del avión en el que se encontraba estaba encajado entre ramas.  
Se dijo a sí misma que no iba a hacer nada ahí y que más le valía inspeccionar su situación desde fuera. La mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos, pero había tres o cuatro cuerpos inertes a los que prefirió no prestar atención. Se disponía a saltar fuera cuando escuchó un gemido a sus espaldas. Eso ya no pudo ignorarlo.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos buscando la procedencia de la voz. Vio entonces una cara conocida.  
- ¿Eric?  
El chico levantó la vista para mirarla. Gotitas de sudor mojaban su frente y respiraba entrecortadamente. Su rostro reflejaba dolor, y aun así y todo, sonrió al ver a la chica.  
- Iraultz... es bueno verte sana y salva...  
Ella le devolvió un esbozo de sonrisa, pero no pudo ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el estado del chico.  
- Deja que te ayude... - le dijo inclinándose hacia él.  
Y entonces lo vio. La ventanilla del avión se había roto y un considerable pedazo de cristal se había clavado en la parte superior de la pierna de Eric. Iraultz se quedó paralizada un instante.  
- Asusta un poco, ¿eh? - trató de bromear él, con voz temblorosa - puedes... ¿puedes intentar sacarlo? Por favor...  
- Sí... sí, claro...  
La castaña hizo de tripas corazón y tiró del cristal con todas sus fuerzas, a pulso, tratando de que saliese siguiendo el recorrido por el que había entrado, para no agrandar más la herida.  
Eric cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios para no gritar. No obstante Iraultz no pudo evitar titubear.  
- Tranquila... - le dijo él - sigue... tirando...  
Y así lo hizo. Así hasta que consiguió sacar el cristal del todo.  
- ¡Joder! - Exclamó entonces Eric por fin, soltando todo el aire que había contenido de golpe.  
- Hay que tapar esa herida... - dijo ella.  
- Ni se te ocurra hacerme un torniquete rollo película americana que me quedo sin pierna - le dijo él en tono jocoso.  
Iraultz rió un poco también, en un intento de expulsar la tensión que había pasado mientras le sacaba el cristal.  
- Voy a ver si hay alguna gasa o algo.  
Al ser la parte de adelante del avión, estaba el rincón donde solían ir las azafatas y, como Iraultza había esperado, había también un armarito donde se guardaba un maletín de primeros auxilios. De ahí pudo conseguir un trozo de gasa y esparadrapo para tapar la herida en el momento. Después urgó en el maletín y sacó dos botes de ahí.  
- Betadine y agua oxigenada, te harán falta - le dijo.  
- Gracias, doctora - contestó el otro en tono burlón.  
Iraultza sacudió la cabeza pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
- ¿Puedes andar? - le preguntó.  
- Pues no lo sé...  
El chico trató de levantarse usando el reposacabezas del asiento como apoyo, pero no pudo.  
- Au...  
- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a acercarse Iraultz.  
- Estoy vivo, no me quejo... Pero creo que también tengo la rodilla rota...  
- Joder... ya lo siento, tío... - la chica barajó sus opciones, pero no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que ella no podría cargar con él de ninguna manera, pero tenía que haber más gente, más supervivientes... al fin y al cabo la mayoría de asientos estaban vacíos. Probablemente le habrían dado por muerta a ella también - voy a buscar ayuda, ¿vale? Volveré.  
- Todas decís lo mismo - bromeó teatralmente Eric.  
Iraultz soltó una leve carcajada.  
- Yo no soy todas - contestó sacándole la lengua. Y dicho eso, salió del avión.

Iraultza caminó un rato sin dirección, entre árboles, tratando de no alejarse demasiado de la zona donde se había estrellado el avión, sino, no serviría de nada encontrar a alguien.  
Estaba en mitad de una selva, Dios sabe en qué lugar del mundo. La vegetación se le hacía en gran medida desconocida y exótica, pero era muy variada, lo cual beneficiaba a la chica para no perderse. Tenía todos los sentidos puestos en el entorno, se movía alerta y no le resultaba difícil memorizar referencias para ubicarse.  
Había vuelto al avión, sin perderse, pero sin ayuda. Decidió ir ahora hacia el lado contrario del que había venido, a probar suerte.  
Pasó entre dos árboles que unidos por varias ramas, creaban una especie de arco. Se quedó un momento observando el curioso fenómeno, cuando oyó el crujir de una rama tras ella y se giró de golpe, pero no vio nadie ni nada. Cuando volvió a voltearse para seguir su camino, se topó de frente con la cabeza de una serpiente que, enrollada en una de las ramas, se había desenroscado a medias y plantaba cara a la chica.  
Ésta, por instinto, dio un paso atrás, pero después se quedó observando al animal, con una mezcla de admiración y respeto. Siempre le habían gustado las serpientes, los reptiles en general, pero sobre todo las serpientes. La culebra lucía su lengua bífida arrogantemente, pero Iraultz no se apartó más.  
- Tranquila - la sobresaltó entonces una voz a sus espaldas. La que también sobresaltó al reptil e hizo que se alejara - las serpientes con la cabeza redonda no son venenosas, sólo las que la tienen como triangular.  
La chica se giró para encontrarse ante un chico negro, más bien alto y fuerte, con profundos ojos negros que la miraban de una forma ligeramente inquietante, pero Iraultz no mostró un ápice de vergüenza o miedo.  
- Estaba tranquila - le contestó, lo que era cierto, y le había molestado ligeramente que el otro lo pusiese en duda - no me dan miedo las serpientes.  
El chico sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos que destacaban en su oscuro rostro.  
- Me llamo John - dijo tendiéndole la mano a la chica - ¿es posible que te viera ayer en la fiesta?  
- De hecho - contestó ella - yo soy Iraultz - le apretó la mano educadamente.  
- Todo un placer - dijo el otro guiñándole un ojo.  
La chica por su parte ignoró el gesto.  
- Igualmente. Seguro que puedes ayudarme.


End file.
